


Tumble Down Again

by Yoruai (yoruai)



Series: Dadbringers [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Pining, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Pollen, Tank goes hard and Healer struggles to adjust, Thancred is a daddy, Top Thancred, Voyeurism, fairies are to blame for them doing it, no betas we die like men, technically sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/pseuds/Yoruai
Summary: Thancred, Urianger and their time trying to keep together in a place far away from home.Or: that one time you wrote a fairy sex pollen oneshot and it turned into a domestic fanfic. (Spoilers for Shadowbringers. E Rating applies to chapter 3 and 6)





	1. Finding a Home

Thancred honestly didn’t know what he’d have done had he not had Urianger.

When he first rescued Minfillia he had been worried. She did not know him, and was extremely wary of his presence after he stole her away from her home. If the legends were to be believed, this girl would eventually become his Minfillia.

'Minfillia remembers everything about her past and purpose when the time was right, becoming the proper Oracle of Light.' so the story went.

Until she remembered, however; she was just a girl. A girl who was extremely young and in need of a parent, not someone like him.

Luckily, she also needed a protector, he could at least be that.

What troubled him is no matter where they went, Eulmore’s army was always right behind.

Kholusia he could understand, but when they were almost snatched up or killed many times in Amh Araeng's large deserts he had to wonder if they'd be able to find any sort've safe haven.

In desperation he finally went to the Exarch.

Lakeland was known for it's opposition to Eulmore, so it was a place they could at least have a break from traveling despite the risk of prying eyes in such a giant city.

He had been surprised to find out from the Exarch that Urianger and Y’shtola had been transported here as well, a few months ago at that.

More than that, he was lucky Urianger had been at the Crystal Tower for a visit.

Explaining their situation, Urianger gave him a reassuring smile.

“Pray return to my home, dear friend.” He had said, “I have made a mine abode not far from Lakeland, and beyond the expanse lies is a forest filled to the brim with faefolk. If any step into that forest wishing ill, the fairy’s will be quick to end them with their tricks. You will be safe there.”

So they went to the faefolk’s lands, beautiful and deadly were the fae, but Urianger had their confidence, and they quickly made a home there.

Minfillia too, who had been so shy was quick to warm up to the fae, playing with them during the day and returning Thancred and Urianger for the night.

The days passed, and Minfillia had grown relaxed and almost attached to Il Mehg… and over time had grown extremely attached to Urianger.

Urianger reminded him of a mother when he was with Minfillia. Not that the elezen was overly effeminate by any means, he just had a way with children. It wasn’t surprising considering how Alisae followed him around like a chick would its sire hen in her younger years.

Still, that masterful way he was able to make Minfillia’s eyes light up like it was effortless and how she grew a habit of following at his heels had Thancred feeling slightly envious.

That envy turned to gratitude, however; when Minfillia began to look at him with softer eyes. Eyes that were more curious than wary.

“U-Urianger… Urianger likes telling me stories… b-but…” She glanced to the side shyly, “He says this one he would tell better if you were with him to tell it.” She wrung her hands as she smiled hopefully, “Would you help him tell it, Thancred?”

Urianger smiled from his spot at the table, “it was about the first time master Loisoix put us together for a test back in our school days, you no doubt remember it.”

Thancred rolled his eyes, “How could I forget, I was flirting with Moen and you got so jealous your carbuncle picked up on it and attacked me! That little thing scratches like a bi- er” he stuttered and looked at Minfilia, “like a b-beautiful little disaster.” He fumbled out.

Minfilla giggled, and Thancred’s heart melted. The young girl had never smiled at him before.

Urianger’s smile turned warm, kindness exuding from him as he pat the chair next to him, “That was a very amusing part of the tale, but mayhaps we should start at the beginning, yes?” He chuckled out.

Thancred nodded, and Minfillia’s eyes lit up, the girl darting to the table to sit on Urianger’s lap as Thancred brought a chair close, slinging his arm over Urianger’s shoulder as they told tales of their early days in the circle of knowing.

Before they knew it, hours had passed, going from story to story on the adventures and assignments they had done together.

“Yes a lot of the time in our school days it was me, Y’shtola, Moen and Urianger. We formed a little group together.” Thancred chuckled, squeezing Urianger’s shoulder lightly, “Though I think the only reason why Urianger stayed part of it was because he would follow Moen around like he was her shadow, it was quite adorable.”

Urianger’s cheeks burned with slight embarrassment and he glanced to the side, “Well back then you were… quite warm to those of the fairer sex, I worried for her.”

Thancred grinned, “It wasn’t just the fairer sex my friend, though you were too caught up in Moen to notice any flirting from me I bet.”

“Flirting from you?” Urianger scoffed, “I hardly think you would, I wasn’t much to look at-”

“Oh back then you were everything to look at, there were many a time I wanted to rip off those cursed goggles of yours.” Thancred hummed out, tilting Urianger’s chin to look back at him, “You have beautiful eyes you know, it was a shame you were absolutely oblivious to my advances~” He teased.

Urianger stuttered and his flush spread to his ears, “Y-You, you actually flirted with-” He glanced away with an embarrassed noise, “Th-This isn’t anything to talk about in front of our charge!”

Minfillia just giggled, laying against Urianger in slight comfort as she looked up at Thancred, “It’s okay… I’m happy I got to know more about you both…” her smile faltered and she let out a soft yawn.

Thancred’s eyes softened and he gently pat her head, “Seems we’ve been talking overlong. You really should get to bed.” He said quietly.

Minfillia nodded, but not before grabbing gently at Thancred’s hand, “I would… love to hear more stories, Thancred… whenever there’s time.”

Thancred smiled, gently lifting her from Urianger’s lap and setting her down, “When there's time, I promise. Now off you pop.” he said quietly.

When she left for bed, it left Thancred and Urianger alone, Thancred wanted to help tidy up but Urianger insisted he relax, to which the newly made Gunbreaker was not about to argue against.

Finally feeling safe and relaxed was a luxury he would not squander.

Even so…

“Thank you, Urianger… I think that was the first time Minfillia smiled at me or moved to start conversation since… well since I rescued her.” He looked at him with a tired smile, “for such an imposing man, you truly have a way with innocent hearts, if I didn’t know better, I'd say you were a parent yourself.”

Urianger smiled at that, pouring him a warm cup of tea and setting it down in front of the Gunbreaker, “Well, as you know the Leveillur family had little time for their heirs… When Loisoix asked me to help rear the children I knew not what I was doing.” He took a small sip of his tea, “I was no master at it… but you learn a thing or two as a caregiver, something I will have to thank my young masters for if….” Urianger trailed off, “i-if… When. When I see them again.”

Thancred felt a small pang in his chest at Urianger’s tone. It had only been a few months for Urianger, and though he had done much in that time with taking up Astrology and managing to convince the Fae to let him stay in this realm, he knew that his heart was still raw from being separated from his home.

Thancred had a little over two years to accept it, and he still felt that longing for home on occasion.

He figured that Urianger would be the one to take it easiest of all of them, even in Eorzea the Elezen had tended to stay in the Waking Sands, and even now had gone to a secluded place that kept him safe with illusions and magic. Even the Crystal Exarch didn’t come here unattended, Feo Ul having to walk with them to Urianger’s abode so he wouldn’t be charmed by the fairy’s.

And yet… between the three of them that got whisked away… he seemed the most affected, almost broken with loneliness as he looked down at his cup longingly.

“You will see them again.” Thancred finally said. “I know things are hard here, and we have a duty to uphold so we can save our warrior friend… but when we’ve helped to stop this world from ending in destruction, i’m sure we’ll find a way to get us all back.”

Urianger closed his eyes, letting out a soft exhale before smiling weakly at him, “you’re right, old friend… I apologize, ‘twas not my intention to bring the mood down.”

Thancred shook his head and chuckled, “Nonsense, I know with only those fae to keep you company you’re most likely going stir crazy here….” He paused, glancing to the side.

An idea crossed his mind, it came to him earlier but he worried would be imposing.  
`  
But Urianger looked like he needed this just as much as Thancred needed him, so he downed his tea and looked at the man.

“I’ll be frank, Urianger. Minfillia is very young, and she is frail with her time behind locked doors…” He let out a sigh. “I hate… to ask but, with how things are I fear once we leave here we’d be swiftly overwhelmed. I cannot defend her like a knight would a princess, she needs to learn to defend herself, so we are not captured or killed the second we leave...” he paused, gazing at Urianger to gauge his reaction.

The accepting smile that met him was not unexpected, but the warmth exuded from it still left a pleasantly surprised feeling in his gut.

“My friend, please stay as long as you need, and allow me to aide you if it so pleases.” Urianger said softly, hopefully..

Thancred cleared his throat to distract himself from just how inviting the usually closed off man was, he was not used to it.

“I’d appreciate all the help I can get, thank you Urianger.” Thancred said with a wry smile, getting up and dusting off his jacket.

“Hand me those, I am going to be washing my robes tonight so by morning your clothes should be dry and clean.” Urianger quipped, and once he was taken down to his smallclothes by the elezen he was shooed off to bed.

Thancred had half a mind to call him “mother” but decided not to spoil the spring in Urianger’s step. The man looked so happy, a brighter smile he hadn't seen on him since well… since before Moen died.

Seeing such joy from Urianger at just the idea that they'd stay was a comfort. He hoped that his presence could help Urianger get used to his new life here.

There was no doubt in his mind that even if things were slow and steady, they’d no doubt be interesting…

And interesting they were

Urianger was quick to accommodate them, making breakfast for the three of them in the morning and taking them out and showing them where it was safe to roam and where it wasn’t. Thancred had asked for a place he could teach Minfillia to protect herself, and he provided.

Weeks passed, and though he kept in shape he couldn’t help but grow used to being spoiled.

Thancred found himself waking and going straight to the kitchen to see what Urianger had prepared for them, or coming home from an excursion knowing a hot bath would be drawn for him when he returned.

Thancred didn’t know what he did to deserve being pampered as he was, but he appreciated the man very much for it.

With Urianger and Minfillia, in this tiny cottage in a field of flowers, he had gone from feeling like a stranger in a foreign land to feeling like he had a home.

He had Urianger to thank for that.

That being said, being spoiled did not come without its negative traits.

Thancred woke one morning, stepping out and noticing Urianger wasn’t in the kitchen. Raising a brow he had gone to his bedroom to find it empty, and even went to the bathroom and peeked in.

He scrunched his nose when he saw flowers filling the basin to the brim.

Whatever did that could wait, Thancred felt this sudden urge to know where the elezen man was.

When he didn’t find Urianger in the entrance hall, Thancred decided to take his search outside, squinting at the brightness. He wandered, and it didn’t take long for him to spot a robe draped on a nearby rock. He made his way over to it, his eyes trailing to the lakeside where his eyes landed on his friend, bathing in the lake.

Thancred couldn’t help his old habits as he stared.

Urianger stood taller than him, but aside from those arms that were slightly toned he was very slim, his torso slipping into a beautiful v leading to a full rear, his hipbones jutting out in a way that would have made a younger him mad with a need to grip them.

He was however not a hormonal youth anymore, and as a spirit he found his need for most carnal appetites were dulled.

He hardly ever felt the need to eat or drink, let alone feel the need to have sex.

Sure, Thancred could. He had found himself bored and curious and in the company of a few willing individuals here and there. He was still human, corporeal or not, and even though he had to get in the mood he found that the act itself was just as enjoyable even if he didn’t have random bouts of lust like he used to.

Though he supposed his current... admiration of the man before him contradicted those musings.

Still, he didn’t come here to lust after the man. Best make his presence known before he’s labeled a voyeur.

“I didn’t take you for a morning bather, my bet would’ve been that you would be nose deep in a tome till you could barely keep your eyes open, and then steal away for a quick rinse in the middle of the night.” Thancred mused.

Urianger paused, turning to look over his shoulder as his eyes hooded, “Apologies my friend, I assumed you would be asleep for a while still due to the long journey… The faefolk played a little trick in the bathroom that forced me to clean mineself here.” He paused, regarding Thancred for a moment, “Did you need anything from me?” he asked, words rich and soothing to Thancred’s ears.

Thancred closed his eyes, taking a half beat to hush his frivolous thoughts before opening them with a smile, “Not at all. I just worried Minfillia would get up and want to know where you were, figured I’d look for you in her stead.”

Urianger smiled warmly at him, “I will be but a moment. I’ve put some tarts in the oven for breakfast, if you could check on them i’ll go get some milk and honey from the fae to better enjoy them with you both.”

Thancred nodded, going back to the small cottage and, pausing as he looked back out to the field.

The entrance to his home had a beautiful view of the water’s edge, and though it was far he could still clearly make out Urianger as the man made his way out of the lake, drying his hair.

Getting a good look at his front, Thancred wouldn’t be surprised if Urianger said he was one of the nymphs that graced the shores of this beautiful land. He was truly a thing of beauty.

Still, he could oogle another time, he had tarts to check on, and Minfillia would be up soon.

Then they could continue these happy days anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to re-upload this because I finished this fic at 4AM and accidentally RUINED it. I'm glad I have a friend that helped me find the first chapter and return it to its rightful place since I already deleted the chapter.


	2. When Time Apart Changes Us

Seasons came and went, and before Urianger knew it Thancred and Minfillia had spent the better part of a year with him.

In that time she had grown, and took to Thancred’s teaching very well.

She had became stronger, more confident, and smiled every day. Thancred too for all his usual seriousness after Lahabrea had been seeming more and more like his old self.

Urianger could feel himself changing a bit too as the months went by.

The astrologian felt he had nothing but good to say about his time with the two. Their company had healed a lot of wounds that plagued him since being pulled from the source.

He still missed the twins terribly, but the time he could care for Minfillia and the days when Thancred would spar with him or distract him with tales of the day helped make his days happy ones.

Urianger knew that eventually they would have to leave… but knowing that didn’t make it any easier when they finally did.

Urianger had been sitting with Minfillia, helping her with her lessons when Thancred burst through the front door, “Minfillia pack your things, we have to go.” He said as he stormed past them to his room.

Minfillia hesitated, but Urianger smiled and gave her the go ahead, watching her go.

When Thancred walked out, large bag slung over his shoulder, it hit Urianger hard that they would be leaving for quite some time.

This was not something that would last a few days…

Thancred smiled sadly, “I don’t want to go, Urianger… Truly the time we’ve spent here has been the highlight of all my years in Norvrandt…”

Urianger’s heart warmed at that, and he forced a smile, “Full glad was I to have you… You will be…” Urianger let out a soft sigh. “You will be missed.”

Minfillia walked out with her bag, looking a bit sad as she made her way forward, hesitating before grabbing both Urianger and Thancred’s hands as she walked outside with them.

Thancred gave her hand a little squeeze. “I know its not a pleasant thought to leave this place, but the Eulmorans are scouting closer to this area so it’s high time we left…” Thancred said quietly. “If they find out that we have a safe haven here then it will not be safe to ever come back.”

Minfillia slowly nodded, but by her gaze she was still struggling with the idea of leaving.

Thancred knelt down before her, “Worry not, we will go to Amh Araeng and spread rumors of us there. If we can convince the Eulmoran army that we tend to frequent places nowhere near here, it’ll be easier to come back when evasion becomes difficult.” he tried to reassure her.

Minfillia bit her bottom lip, fidgeting slightly, “Couldn’t… C-Couldn’t you come with us, Urianger?” She asked hopefully.

Thancred grinned, “You’re fairly light footed, and your knowledge of healing arts would help.” He said, “I would… We would surely appreciate the company, Minfillia and I both.”  
Urianger’s heart soared at the thought. In Thancred and Minfillia he had found what he desperately missed.

Friendship, Someone he loved guiding and teaching… someone he loved spending time with on days where things were difficult…

He had found a family…

But even so…

“Would that I could join you, dear friend… but mine place is here.” Urianger said softly, “I must master my craft that I may fix a larger problem at hand.”

Yes, that was what was most important.

His desires, his wants… they were frivolous and juvenile, and he would not put the future at risk to combat loneliness.

Minfillia cast her eyes downward, looking absolutely devastated before running up and jumping into Urianger’s arms.

Urianger caught her easily, hoisting her up and hugging her as he consoled her.

Thancred smiled sadly, “Then I will miss you, you know we both will.”

Minfillia nodded as she pulled back from the hug. “I’ll bring you presents from the places we go.” She looked hopefully at the gunbreaker, “We can, right, Thancred?”

Thancred grinned, “Of course, Minfillia. Urianger may live in a proverbial paradise here, but a taste of the outside would do him good.”

Urianger chuckled at that, putting Minfillia down and leaning against the doorframe as he watched her run back to him, “Then I shall wait with bated breath for your return… Go where you must, but I pray you will return ere long for another visit.” He mused out.

“As soon as we can we will return, I promise.” Thancred said with a small wave, taking Minfillia by the hand as the two turned and headed down the path back to the fae’s forest.

Nostalgia hit him, in a way that made his heart sink.

It reminded him of when Moen used to visit the Waking Sands, their time together joyous and brief as she would tell him all about her adventures across the realm before setting off on another.

“When Eorzea has given me all her secrets, I will come back and make a proper wife out of you.” She would joke, kissing him on the cheek before walking away.

She often likened him to a princess, her being a valiant knight that kept him safe… It was when she’d walk away that he agreed with her.

A knight leaving on an adventure while the princess stayed safe in her gilded tower…

Urianger would watch her go, just like this…

He found the feeling of wanting to give chase was strong even still… but he didn’t.

He never did with his dear Moenbryda, and he would not with Minfillia and Thancred.

His work here was too important.

So when they disappeared from view, he set to it, drowning in his work to combat the loneliness.

He tried not to think about it when he accidentally made too much for dinner, curb the instinct to peek in on Minfillia or Thancred’s room, knowing full well the spaces were now empty.

He tried not to yearn for Thancred’s little quirks. How the man would glide behind him, footsteps so light that Urianger didn’t notice him till the man had slung an arm over his shoulder.

How Minfillia would peek in with tome in hand and ask him about something within.

How it warmed his heart when he would wake on one of the couches after dozing off mid story, Thancred asleep with his head on the elezen’s shoulder and Minfilla curled in his lap as the three were snuggled together.

He took the days one at a time, bearing it little by little. He focused on his work, and was able to curb loneliness knowing he was doing something meaningful.

Progress in his work was the only comfort he had, knowing he had made the better choice.

The fairies didn’t take long to notice his brooding.

“If you miss them that much you should’ve kept them! They’re yours aren’t they?”

“If you want, next time they come we’ll make them so starry eyed with love for this place they’ll never leave you again!”

“Don’t you humans mate for life? Just court the big annoying one and him and his little friend will be yours by right afterward.”

He tried to ignore them, but he supposed they were attempting to comfort him in their own way, leaving snug-blooms around that relaxed and soothed his heart when he smelled them, bringing him sweet fruits that they left on the windowsill.

So when they would drag him out of the house to play he’d indulge them, supposing it couldn’t hurt to play with them a bit to break up the monotony of his tasks.

Slowly but surely it became easier to be away from them.

Soon, he had finally weaned himself from the dependence he had with his makeshift family. He was back to his old self again.

A knock on the door one late evening was all it took to shatter his reached independence.

When he opened it, Minfillia darted into his arms, hugging him tight.

“M-Minfillia?” Urianger’s brows furrowed in worry as he gently returned the hug, “What ail’s thee, sweet child.

She said nothing, merely squeezed him tighter.

Urianger gently lifted her up into his arms. He noticed she had gotten taller, heavier since last they met.

He’d regret missing her growing up more later, troubled when he looked over Minfillia’s shoulder and didn’t see Thancred.

“Where’s Thancred, sweet one?” He asked quietly.

“He’s scouting the area…” She said quietly, but the way she spoke with such trepidation troubled Urianger all the same.

He put on a smile for her as he pet her hair, carrying her to the kitchen, “It is late, Minfillia… and no doubt you are exhausted.” he murmured out, “I’ve made a bit extra for dinner, you should eat and go relax in bed.” He said as he set her down, pouring her some popoto soup and setting it down before going to make some tea.

She ate and drank her fill, Urianger happy she had an appetite at least, before he led the girl to bed. The elezen man sat with her as she let her food go down.

“Would you like a story, sweet one?” He said as he slowly tucked her in. “I have missed you terribly, and I think a tale will help warm the heart as well as bring good dreams in your rest.”

Minfillia looked thoughtful, before letting out a slow sigh, “I… want to know about her…” she said quietly as she looked at him, “Tell me about your Minfillia… Thancred’s Minfillia.”

Urianger smiled, “if that is what you wish.”

So he told of Minfilia, of Louisoix and how when he died Minfillia took up the difficult task of keeping them together. How her powers of the echo allowed them to meet the warrior of light, and was the start all their adventures together.

Minfillia hung on his words, but the girl was tired, eventually she began to doze through his stories, soon falling into a deep sleep.

Only when he was sure she would not wake did Urianger look at her without the mask of a smile, worry etched on his face as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Apologies for sending her over to you without a proper greeting.”

Urianger closed his eyes at the voice, sighing before turning and looking back at Thancred, “Tis no trouble my friend.” He said as he got up and went to him, pausing as he got a better look at his face.

Thancred looked so tired, eyes red and dark circles apparent. Even as a soul it looked like stress was getting the better of him, the usual confident air in his stance gone and a feeling of utter defeat in its' place.

“I look like shite, I know.” Thancred murmured out, trying to joke.

Urianger gently touched Thancred’s arm, “I am certain exhaustion is to blame. Pray come with me, that I may soothe thee with food and drink.”

Thancred merely nodded, allowing Urianger to lead him by the arm and sit him down.

It was unlike the man to be so listless and it worried Urianger. The elezen could only hope that sustenance would bring him to better spirits.

Thancred ate and drank like he was starved, finishing quickly and closing his eyes as he leaned heavily back in his chair. “I appreciate it, Urianger. A home cooked meal may seem like it is not much… but it’s a comfort that reminds me of better times…

Urianger smiled as he hugged himself, trying to resist preening a bit. “That I might alleviate thine ire even a little brings me joy.” He said quietly, “though… may I ask what troubles you so…?”

Thancred’s smile fell slightly, “I don’t… I don’t think it’s fair to burden you with this…”

“Tis no burden friend… Mine want is to serve… to support… “ he smiled, “If listening to thine troubles would serve as a boon to your spirits in any way, I would listen till your frustrations are thoroughly vented.”

Thancred bit his bottom lip, hesitating a bit before caving. He told of their trip to Amh Araeng, how the Minfillia of the source explained that these Minfillias were reincarnated that they may serve as her vessel. How she lamented that she did not want to take another’s life any longer and would leave the choice up to the girl if she wanted to live her life.

The more Urianger heard, the more he felt his heart sink.

If it was amnesia like they thought, or if this girl was just another girl entirely with no connection to the source, Urianger was sure there would be no problem accepting her.  
But now… it was either this young girl or one of their closest companions… he couldn’t imagine what Thancred was going through.

“I’m pathetic. It is not my choice to make, I KNOW that… and yet I still want to be the one to make it…” He put his head in his hands and sighed out, slow and tired.

Urianger watched as the man squared his shoulders, braced hard on the table. Thancred was no doubt a storm of emotions that he refused to let out. He always had to be strong, and he never let anyone see him weak or in pain if he could help it…

Even still… we all had to be weak sometimes.

People could only bend so far till they broke.

Thancred let out a soft chuckle, “You must think so little of me.” He mumbled out, “I’m sorry I showed you a scene like this.”

Urianger sat in the chair by Thancred, shifting close as he placed a hand on the hyur’s shoulder, “Do not speak to me of weakness, Thancred. You accepted me even when you should have slain me for mine treachery… Opened thy heart and reached out in friendship that we might work together…” the elezen murmured gently, placing his other hand on the gunbreakers arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze, “Do not hold such tumultuous thoughts and feelings inside… would that I could lessen your burden even a little… let me accept all that pain, as you did accept me…”

Urianger felt Thancred tremble under his hands, and then he pulled Urianger into a tight hug, pressing his forehead hard into the elezen’s chest.

“It’s not her…” Thancred whispered out, the soft sound cracked and broken like he had lost her all over again. “It’s not that she doesn’t remember… that girl isn’t her… She is a vessel for our Minfillia but she won’t come back… not if the girl wants to live a life of her own…”

Urianger cradled the man in his arms, stroking his back soothingly as he felt his heart sink. He did not speak, just allowed the man to cling to him.

If Thancred needed him as a lifeline, he’d gladly be it.

“If I could force the girl to change I feel like I would… but our Minfillia would no doubt hate me for that. Still I can’t help but wish it when I look at her... “ Thancred laughed out bitterly. “I’m awful… aren’t I?”

Urianger shook his head, “Do not say that in mine presence… thine heart is raw and filled to bursting with love for our dearest Minfillia. The loss you feel is normal, my friend, and awful is not the word for it.”

“Then what am I? That I want a child to die… That she may lose her life and give me back the woman I called family...” Thancred grit out, his arms wrapping like a vice around Urianger, his hands gripping at the back of his robes. “All because I am selfish.” he let out a shaky breath as he pulled the astrologian close, his torso sliding between the elezen’s legs as he leaned harder into him. “What am I…”

Urianger let Thancred tug him close, eyes hooded and glimmering with sorrow as he peered at the man through thick lashes, “You are in mourning…” He said simply.

Thancred let out a sob, and the elezen could feel those hot tears soak his front.

Urianger’s heart broke for him.

The astrologian said nothing else, just held him close and nuzzled his temple, letting the man grip at his back and squeeze him tight in a way that was painful. Urianger briefly registered that from the force of the man’s grip, he would most likely bruise.

It was fine, he could heal these physical wounds later if it meant he could help heal his friend’s heart… that he might alleviate a drop in the ocean that was his dear friend’s sorrow.

Urianger hesitated, before kissing the top of his head, rubbing soft circles into his back as his heart grew heavy. Tears of his own threatened to fall, but he kept them at bay. If he grew weak, Thancred would be strong for him… and right now the hyuran man needed a pillar to lean on.

Eventually, Thancred’s breaths slowed, the gunbreaker swallowing thickly as he looked up, pausing as he looked into Urianger’s eyes. A weak smile showed on his face and he pulled back slightly, bringing a hand up to stroke Urianger’s cheek.

Urianger’s heart fluttered a bit at the small gesture, but he did his best not to show it. Instead, he cocked his head against the hyur’s hand curiously.

“You wear your heart on your sleeve you know... “ Thancred mused, “I’m sorry I’ve made you worry about me.” he said quietly.

Urianger’s heart swelled at that, and it was his turn to pull Thancred into a hug.

“It be mine honor and privilege to have a friend as good and true as thee…” he said quietly against his ear, “I am wont to worry… to pray for good to come your way, dear friend. “ He pulled away, smiling warmly at him, “For no man deserves the world as much as thee… and it pains me that for all you are, life denies you even the smallest quarter of what is good in the world.”

Thancred genuinely smiled at that, chuckling as he shook his head, “I’d think my lot in life isn’t so bad, with the friends I have in it…” He mused as he let him go, getting up and stretching.

Urianger returned the small smile, getting up and wincing at the protest in his ribs and the slight pulsing pain in his back.

Thancred raised a brow, before noticing the deep red skin that peeked out through his robes.

Urianger stopped Thancred before he could fully open his mouth to apologize. “I’ve carried wounds far worse during our sparring matches. I will live through this.” Urianger chuckled out.

Thancred regarded him for a moment, before closing his eyes and smiling, turning and heading to the door leading to the houses private rooms.

“Thank you Urianger… so much... “ he called out to him, before continuing to his room.

Urianger let out a small sigh, walking back to his room and laying in his bed.

He supposed tomorrow could come what may, but for now he just wanted to rest, feeling like now that his family had returned to him he could finally sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-Upload of chapter 2, again can't thank my friend enough for saving the chapters for me xux


	3. Let Us Play, as Lovers Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wish from a pure, sweet girl.  
> a plot from the fae did unfurl.  
> and it wasn't long before me and you  
> were playing as lovers do

Weeks passed, and Thancred noticed Minfillia grew quieter and quieter. 

After he had mourned, he thought long and hard about what he should do with the girl, and had come to the conclusion that nothing really had to be done. 

This was her life, it was her choice. If he meddled in her choice in any way it would sway her from making the choice that was truly in her heart.

Still, he found that with that decision made, their relationship grew more strained.

Knowing there was a chance the girl in front of him could die, or that her choice could end the existence of the woman he had tried to do right by and failed so many times made it hard for him to find a moment of reprieve.

The only time he could relax was when she was out training or playing with the Fae, leaving Urianger and him alone together.

Like tonight.

Urianger was making a stew, Thancred leaning heavily against him with a drink in his hand as he kept an arm wrapped around the elezen’s shoulder.

“Seriously you have to tell me when you became such a culinarian.” Thancred slurred out, staring at the thick stew as his stomach churned pleasantly.

There wasn’t much that gave him an appetite anymore, but Urianger’s cooking always had him wanting.

Urianger chuckled, “Culinary work and alchemy are surprisingly similar, both satisfy my love for concocting.” he quipped, glancing at Thancred with a warm smile, “Full glad am I a hobby of mine pleases thy senses so.”

Thancred felt bold, the mead thrumming through his veins as he leaned close to Urianger’s ear, “You always find a way to please my senses, Urianger.” he purred out slowly, enjoying the way the elezen man’s cheeks burned as he glanced shyly down at the meal he was making.

It was innocent flirting, they both knew that… but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride bubble in his chest when he got Urianger to squirm or grow shy from his playful words.

Still he’d known Urianger since they were young, and the elezen would have made it clear long ago if his flirting bothered him.

Knowing it didn’t bother him did strange things to his drunk mind.

It had him wonder what would’ve happened had there been an opportunity to just be together under different circumstances… what type of relationship they might have had.

“Th-Thancred… Urianger…?” A sweet voice called out.

Minfillia stepped in, and Thancred’s smile faltered when he saw her.

If only… but his focus had to be on protecting Minfillia to the end.

Whether it be her end or the end of the other girl that was just as dear to him, he could only steel his resolve and care for her, and pick up the pieces of whoever stayed in his life.

Urianger seemed to notice his shift in his mood and smiled at Minfillia, “What is it, sweet one?” He asked, voice soft and soothing even to Thanred’s ears.

“I um… s-sorry I was late, I was talking with the fae and…” She fidgeted, unable to meet Thancred’s eyes before offering the fruit to Urianger. “I… I want you two to share this. They said in stories, that it’s meant to ease the burden of those who share it...”

Urianger raised a brow at the fruit, “The fae gave you this…?” he asked, warrily plucking up the fruit and examining it.

After carefully analyzing it, Urianger let out a sigh of relief “It does not seem to be enchanted... ‘Tis nothing more than a normal fruit. Few times i’ve come upon these in my strolls along the riverside, thinking perchance they were not poisonous, I was pleased when I found them to be quite delicious and very much safe for consumption.” Urianger smiled and pat Minfillia’s head “I’ve never heard of such a legend but… I appreciate it all the same.”

Thancred felt a pang in his heart at the sweetness of the gesture, he did not deserve her care.

The gunbreaker glanced to the side, “You two should eat it then. I don’t have much of a sweet tooth right now.”

Minfillia bit her bottom lip, “No… I want you two to share it… please?”

Urianger chuckled warmly, “Come now Thancred, don’t be that way. Our dear girl wishes to lighten our burdens a bit.” He said as he tore the fruit in half, offering him a share, “Or does the thought of sharing with me burn you so, mm? Surely abstaining is not your wont after that comment about me being so… pleasing.” He teased.

Thancred felt the brooding mood creeping up on him dissipate instantly at that

Thancred smiled sheepishly, taking the fruit with a small sigh, “You’ll never let me hear the end of it if I don’t will you.” He said as he took a bite.

Minfillia lit up, “I hope the legends are true… really I do.” She said happily, bouncing a bit on her feet.

Urianger chuckled, “If thine wish was pure and true, I’ve no doubt your hopes will come to pass.” he said before finishing the fruit, “Now, I do believe a table is in need of setting, if you’d do the honors sweet child.” 

Minfillia’s smile widened, and she hugged Urianger tightly, before bounding down the hall to go to set the table.

The sight melted Thancred’s heart.

“Thank you, Urianger…” Thancred said quietly, “You’re always saving the mood between the three of us.”

Urianger shook his head, “Thou knowest mine heart, Thancred… I laid it bare when we first spoke upon your return…” He glanced to the side, the flush returning to his cheeks, “To bring happiness to those who i’ve come to cherish… I feel no greater joy than when I can see you both smile…”

“Urianger… that’s…” Thancred tried to say something, anything at the elezen’s words, but couldn’t find them. The gunbreaker didn’t know if he’d ever be able to express how much he cherished those little things that made him feel at home.

Still, he grinned, gripping Urianger’s shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. “Dinner’s nice and hot, let’s eat while it’s still like that, mm?

Urianger nodded, and they had a warm meal and shared stories like the old days before going to bed.

For once, sleep came very easy to everyone that night.

\---

When Thancred woke in the morning, his body was practically buzzing.

He was not usually a morning person, but his body felt light, humming as a want to start the day thrummed to his very core. He kicked out of bed, stretching and getting dressed with a spring in his step as he made his way out of his room.

When he opened the door, a savory smell hit his nose, leading him to the kitchen where soft, happy humming hit his ears.

He smiled, leaning in the doorway as he watched the scene before him.

Urianger had pulled two small pot pies out of the oven, the ramekins steaming as he practically bounced to the table, setting them into a wicker basket packed with bottled juices and succulent fruits.

He glided about the kitchen like a princess from a fairytale, and something about the scene warmed Thancred’s heart.

“Seems I’m not the only one with a spring in my step this morning.” Thancred mused.

Urianger paused, turning to Thancred with a warm smile, “Good morrow my good friend, full glad am I to see you in such high spirits.” He said with a happy hum. 

Thancred walked in and paused, blinking as he felt a small urge come over him. He gave into it and lazily wrapped an arm around Urianger’s waist. “What’s all this then? Mm?” he asked as he gently massaged his hand over Urianger’s hip.

Usually he wasn’t so clingy, but Urianger definitely didn’t seem to mind, chuckling from the contact as he allowed the gesture.

“I woke today with the oddest urge to indulge in a flight of fancy, to go on a stroll with company and make happy memories on this peaceful day… but our dear Minfillia wished to go play with the fae, and stated she would not be back until it was time to retire to sleep.” He glanced at Thancred with a shy smile “If I may be so bold, would it please you to accompany me in her stead? I’ve made far too many treats to partake of them all on mine own.”

Usually Thancred would decline, he very much tended to train or rest on his days off, and wasn’t usually one for sightseeing. He did enough looking around during espionage missions.

He was, however; in a very good mood, and Urianger’s cooking was hard to pass up, especially when it smelled so enticing.

“I don’t see why not.” Thancred mused as he rested his head on the other man’s arm, “I wouldn’t mind making some happier memories in these trying times.” He mused.

Urianger smiled, that warm smile that always made Thancred’s heart flutter a bit. 

“Then let us away, a feast and a beautiful view await us.” he said as walked outside.

Thancred paused at the doorway, enjoying the view of Urianger’s back framed by that low cut robe as he felt a different sort’ve want. Urges he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He didn’t know what sort’ve playfulness had enthralled him, but he couldn’t help but chase after the man as they made their way down the sloped hills covered in flowers. They joked and brushed against each other, chuckling as they hid away from the monsters and avoided them as they made their way to a secluded nook all their own.

Urianger set down the basket, and the two ate and talked of days long gone. Happier ones where they were boys and their worries stemmed to their studies and social standing in school. Before they knew it they had laughter ringing out across the bend, the two playfully ribbing each other like they were young and didn’t have a care in the world.

Eventually, their laughter died down, and they settled for leaning against each other, just enjoying the presence of the other’s company. 

After a while, Urianger cleared his throat, eyeing the gunbreaker shyly as he played with the basket’s handle. “Forgive me if I find myself flustered. Surprised I am, pleasantly so that you wished to accompany me my friend. Your time is usually spent by your lonesome, so grateful Am I that you were willing to acquiesce to mine selfish whims.” He mused.

Thancred chuckled, glancing to the side, “Well something different isn’t always bad, besides…” He glanced back at Urianger, feeling a sudden urge to be close as he leaned further into his personal space, “How could I say no to a request from a pretty thing like you, mm?” He murmured out, breath ghosting over Urianger’s ear.

Urianger shuddered, glancing away as a flush colored his cheeks. “You said before, many moons ago that you courted me for a time during our school days. It is only now that I see thine words were not in jest.” he chuckled out, his breath hitching when Thancred’s lips brushed the shell of his ear “…Are you... really so attracted to someone like me?” He asked timidly.

Thancred pouted at Urianger’s tone, like the elezen truly thought he wasn’t anything to look at.

“Urianger…” He purred out, close to his ear as he tumbled down with him into the flowers, pinning him playfully. “You are gorgeous… don’t insult my tastes, old friend… I’ve thought so for such a long time.” He smiled, settling over him "I did not lie when I said I chased after you in our school days, even if it was for naught.” He chuckled.

Urianger’s blush deepened, his eyes glazing over and glimmering as he practically glowed from the attention.

Thancred didn’t know why he was telling him this but it just felt… right. 

With how Urianger was looking at him, it definitely wasn’t the wrong thing to say in this moment.

“Well..” Urianger said quietly, voice low and happy, “The feeling is mutual my friend… thou art definitely a prize yourself.” he purred out.

Thancred chuckled, reaching out and tugging Urianger slightly up, gently brushing the petals out of his hair.

His hand lingered, and he threaded his fingers in the strands.

Gods the man’s hair was so soft…

Urianger shuddered slightly, leaning into Thancred’s touch. He kept his gaze, encouraging the soft caresses as he locked eyes with him.

It was in that moment that something passed between them. Something pure and innocent, but tempting at the same time.

Thancred felt hazy, his heart fluttering a bit as he moved his hand to caress the shell of Urianger’s ear, watching as the man let out a soft gasp. He continued the motion, moving closer to Urianger until he was pushing him to lay back against the flowers once more.

Urianger looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, his cheeks dusted pink as his chest took in slow, even breaths.

Something in the back of his mind told him there was something off about this… but he promptly ignored it as he leaned in, caving his arms around Urianger’s head as he hovered over him. 

“I… wish to have you, Urianger...” he said quietly, murmuring the words out like a prayer as he sunk down, his body resting lightly over the Elezen man’s as he straddled his hips.

Urianger brought his hands up, wrapping them gently around Thancred’s waist as he hugged him close. “If that is what you wish… then have me, dear Thancred.” Urianger whispered out, leaning up curiously. 

There was an innocence to his tone that made Thancred’s heart flutter, the hyuran man leaning down to close the distance as he met Urianger’s lips in a soft kiss.

It was soft and sweet, yet it caused a spark to sear in his belly all the same.

Thancred deepened the kiss, smiling into it when he heard a soft whining noise from his partner. It wasn’t like Urianger at all, but it did something to him. 

He twined their tongues, taking note of the clumsy way Urianger kissed back.

“Mm…” Thancred pulled away, smiling down at him, “First kiss, old friend?” He teased.

Urianger squirmed, glancing to the side shyly as he nodded.

Thancred blinked, honestly surprised. He figured maybe with Moen, but if not…

A first kiss… Thancred couldn’t help feeling like maybe he should be thinking about what that meant.

But the only thing he could think about was how cute Urianger looked, all shy and wanting and slightly embarrassed at the confession.

So Thancred let his hands creep up the elezen’s robes as he hiked them up the man’s thighs, showering his face with kisses to placate him as he reached the astrologians smallclothes.

“May I, Urianger?” Thancred mouthed out between kisses.

Urianger managed a small nod, kicking off his shoes as Thancred lifted a thigh, tugging those undergarments off one of his legs to dangle listlessly around the other thigh.

With a few more soft kisses between them, Thancred kneeled between those spread thighs as he moved the Elezen man to straddle him.

Their hips pressed together and they both let out soft gasps as they rut into the friction they craved.

Thancred held fast to him, Urianger towering over the gunbreaker as he reached up and tugged him down into eager kisses, the two grinding like animals as they tried to get some friction between them.

It felt good, but Urianger spoke first on what they were both thinking.

“Mh… not enough…” Urianger said quietly, feeling frustrated, “I want mh… I need to feel you more, Thancred…” he pleaded quietly.

“You want for me to touch you more… or…” Thancred hummed thoughtfully as he nipped Urianger’s bottom lip, “You wish for me to take you completely?” He asked quietly.

Urianger’s breath hitched, pressing his forehead to Thancreds as he clenched his eyes shut, “If you would have me… I would give you my all.” He whispered out, desperation lacing his voice.

The need the other man was exuding burned Thancred like an all consuming fire. He was barely able to nod as his hands flailed to the basket. To find something, anything he could use as lubricant.

His eyes peered open when he felt a bottle clink against his fingertips, grasping and opening it, grateful to feel a slick substance coating his fingers.

Thancred didn't’ remember seeing Urianger pack this, but he couldn't care less why it was there as he hiked the other's robes up once more and teased a finger at his entrance, pushing into him and smiling as the elezen arched in surprise.

“Shhh shh… I’ve got you… it’ll feel better soon…” Thancred said quietly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear before kissing him, grinding their hips together to distract as he pumped fingers in and out of his hole.

His fingers slipped deep, and Urianger held fast to him, letting out a deep groan that was definitely not of pain.

“Is this okay?” Thancred murmured out, brushing deep into him and preening over the noises he was pulling from the man in his lap.

Urianger opened his mouth, but all that came out was a soft moan. The elezen bit his bottom lip as he nodded, unable to spin words as he merely clung to him.

It filled Thancred with pride knowing that he could reduce the usually verbose man to a mewling mess, kissing up the Elezen’s neck and jawline.

Once Urianger was loose against his fingers he tumbled down again with him into the flowers, ripping his fly down and freeing his arousal as he quickly slicked it up, glancing at the man beneath him and drinking in his appearance.

Urianger looked at him in a daze, his skin flushed as he squirmed needily, chest heaving with soft breaths.

The sight of him was stirring… Thancred had literally dreamed of this in his younger years, and now after over a decade here they were. 

The gunbreaker could revel in how lucky he was later, right now they both had needs 

Thancred hummed, pulling Urianger’s legs to wrap around him as he felt the tip of his shaft kiss that slick opening. He managed to pause, cupping Urianger’s face with his clean hand as he leaned close.

“You need to relax for me Urianger…” He murmured out gently, “If this is your first time… I want it to feel wonderful for you…”

Urianger nodded, his body going slack as he relaxed into the flowers.

Thancred felt Urianger’s walls give and part against the the tip of him, letting out a shaky exhale as he slid in.

In and in did he push into that tight heat, the little whine Urianger let out was music to Thancreds ears.

The Hyur bottomed out, stilling his hips and waiting, shifting inside Urianger as he let the Elezen man get used to him.

He regarded Urianger for a moment as he strained up, kissing his chin and frowning at his height.

Urianger chuckled, bending down to meet him in a soft kiss. 

It was slow and lazy, that bubbly feeling edging them to a playful pace as Thancred licked into the other’s mouth, taking his time to enjoy what was between them.

After a few more soft kisses, Urianger pulled back slightly, cupping Thancred’s face in his hands as he looked at him with a warm smile. “We may continue, I am quite alright…. Thou hast taken good care of me...” he said softly against his lips.

The warmth in his tone sent shivers up and down Thancreds body, a want to please the man bubbling into his chest as he nodded.

Thancred started slow, his hands on either side of the man under him as he pressed his hips forward, pulling slightly out before rolling back in. He picked a slow, deep rhythm as he pushed on, finally feeling the tip of his shaft rub against that spot that had the Elezen arching off the flowerbed As he let out a soft gasp.

Thancred brought a hand to Urianger’s thigh then, lifting it and picking up the pace, the sound of skin meeting skin music to his ears as he pierced into him.

Urianger was gasping as he pressed back, the man swaying amongst the petals as his body was breached and penetrated in ways he never knew before.

“Y-Yes, please more…” Urianger begged, tensing and tightening around him as if to suck the man in deeper.

Such a quiet and sweet lover, how could he deny him.

Thancred got properly on his knees, fucking him harder as he pulled Urianger’s hips down to meet him better. He took his free hand and hiked the elezen’s robe high over his waist, revealing his stomach as teased at the tip of Urianger’s cock. 

Urianger cried out and clenched his legs tight around his waist, his entrance fluttering and clamping down on Thancred like a vice as it tried to milk his finish from him.

That wouldn’t do, Thancred thought.

He wanted to play more after this, and if he finished in this tight heat they’d not make it back to the house for a time.

So he picked up the pace, being sure to hit that spot that had the Elezen almost sobbing as he stroked up and down on his cock, urging him to finish.

Finish he did, coating his own stomach in thick ribbons of seed.

Thancred pressed his hips hard into the Elezen, grinding deep as he teased into his hole throughout his climax. When Urianger was squirming from oversensitivity, only then did he pull out of him and begin stroking himself.

Once, twice, and then he was painting the man with his seed, watching as their essence mingled pale on the elezen’s tan skin.

The two slowly came down from their high, and through it Thancred could only stare at the Elezen debauched and blissed out beneath him.

If he could have this moment frozen in time he would… he’d have to settle with burning it into his memory.

Eventually, Urianger came back to the world, smiling warmly at him as he moved to get up.

Thancred gently placed a hand to his chest, keeping him in the flowerbed. He chuckled at the curiosity in his gaze.

“Hold now, what type of lover would I be if I didn’t care for you after the wonderful experience you shared with me?” He hummed, reaching into the basket and pulling out a flask of water and two handkerchiefs, gently wiping the mess from Urianger almost lovingly before dampening the second with a bit of water and caressing his skin till he was thoroughly cleaned, helping the man back into his smallclothes and shoes.

Urianger grew shy at the ministrations, “thou art… quite gentle, dear Thancred, more so than was expected...”

Thancred chuckled, “and why would I not be gentle to such a treasure, mm?” He asked as he fixed Urianger’s robe to cover his lower half, gently helping him to sit up. “Here, drink” he said as he put a potion to his lips, “I tried to be gentle, but this will help keep any aches at bay.”

Urianger allowed Thancred to tip the liquid into his mouth, drinking it with a soft sigh as he pulled back. He regarded the hyur for a moment, before glancing to the side, “I am no maid, Thancred. I am hardly in need of a gentle hand-”

“You’re a treasure, and should be treated as such.” Thancred Interrupted, packing the picnic basket haphazardly, “Besides, I like caring for you, and you should know better than most that I tend to do what I want.” He said as he set himself back into his pants, grabbing the basket and standing before helping Urianger steadily to his feet.

Urianger smiled down at him, eyes glimmering with a renewed vigor as he leaned down and kissed Thancred’s temple, “That you do… and I am happy that I was what you wished.” he mused as he gently tugged him by the arm, “Still… the day is not yet gone, and Minfillia will be away a while still… “ He leaned close as they walked back up the field of flowers. “If thou does find yourself still wanting… then perhaps... I may find it in mineself to grant your whims even still.”

Thancred’s heart fluttered as the man pulled away, smiling and taking long strides up the hill.

Urianger was so giddy, and it was contagious as Thancred found himself giving chase after the man.

Curse those long legs, the elezen easily keeping ahead of him and stealing away into the house before Thancred could reach him.

When Thancred got inside, Urianger was nowhere to be found. He grinned, “I never thought you one for games!” he called out.

“‘Tis no game, thou should know where I stole away to.” Urianger called out, the door leading to the private hall ajar.

“Oh you sly fox.” Thancred said under his breath as he jogged forward, going down the hall to Urianger’s bedroom and peering in the open doorway. 

Urianger had removed his shoes and smallclothes, and was in the process of removing his weapon and card sheathe and placing them on the table.

Thancred was quite pleased when he didn’t stop there.

Urianger smiled playfully as he stripped off his robe, unclasping the back as the fabric slid like water from his body, leaving him completely nude where he stood.

It reminded Thancred of when he caught the man bathing, that beautiful body hard to tear his eyes from.

This time, Urianger seemed to glow with the attention given to him.

“Do you like what you see, dear heart?” Urianger cooed out, more playful than Thancred had ever heard him.

“Always. You’ve always been easy on the eyes, sweet Urianger.” He responded back easily, giving a small bow to the other man as he felt the need to flourish.

Gods he felt like a teenager again, flirting and heart free and whimsical.

It had been so long since he felt this way.

Urianger smiled warmly, turning and sauntering over to him, arousal already obvious between his legs as he leaned close to Thancred, “Hopefully mine form is easy enough on those eyes that it stirs you to play more, mm…?” He cooed out.

Thancred’s eyes hooded, watching as the other’s long elegant fingers reached out to pet at the front seam of his pants.

Thancred let out a soft exhale, gripping Urianger’s hip and tugging him close as he rocked against that sinful hand, “Without a doubt… I could play with you all night if you wanted me to, my elezen minx.” he murmured against Urianger’s collarbone as he kissed it.

Urianger hummed, spreading his fingers out and cupping the hardness against his palm as he massaged the rise in the other’s pants, “then mayhaps you should shed thine clothes… that we may continue our play.” he said softly, smiling as he pulled back, going to bed and crawling over it. He stretched out on the bed like a cat, giving Thancred a full view of his nude, slim frame as he looked back over his shoulder teasingly.

This was definitely a side of Urianger he could get used to.

He set the basket down on the table, shucking his clothes in a less than graceful way until he was bare, plucking the vial of viscous sweet smelling fluid from it’s wicker hiding place before crawling onto the bed.

He placed a small kiss at the base of Urianger’s spine, kissing up his back to his shoulder and grinding against the man when he felt his shaft rub between his thighs.

Urianger let out a soft exhale as he pressed back against him, shuddering and trembling under Thancred’s hands.

Thancred smiled, pulling slightly off him and massaging gently over his back, “You’re so pure, Urianger… Overloaded at the slightest touch... “ He breathed out, taking the oil and slicking himself up, “I promise it will be just as good as last time.” 

Urianger hummed, the end turning into a soft gasp as he felt Thancred sheathe easily into him in one swift motion.

God’s it was like the elezen man had turned into the perfect sheathe for his cock.

This time there was no waiting, Thancred pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in as he watched Urianger’s back dip and he choked a low, aroused groan.

That noise did something to Thancred, the man repeating the hard, sharp motion a few times before pistoning quickly in and out of him.

He would pull as many noises from the man beneath him as he could.

“Ah-hah Th-Thancred-” Urianger tried to speak between moans, unable to as he felt his limbs shake from the waves of pleasure wrecking his body and fogging his mind. After a particularly hard thrust the strength in his arms left him, his cheek hitting the pillow.

The rest of him would have followed suit had Thancred not had such a firm grip on his hips.

“Thancred-n-h…” He glanced back, pupils blown and the flush spread down his neck and back, “I-It-n-h… Gods don’t stop…” he managed to gasp out, tears pricking at his lashes as he freely moaned out 

Thancred exhaled hotly, drinking in the sight of him as his pace became mercilessly desperate, watching as his cock disappeared and reappeared from that hot entrance that just took and took him. 

He wasn’t going to last long, but with how tight Urianger was getting he felt the man wouldn’t last either.

Thancred hugged around the man’s waist, snapping in and out of him as he grasped his cock, stroking him evenly with his thrusts as he suckled soft hickeys along his spine.

“Ah-ah ah!” Urianger’s moans got breathier and sharper, the man gripping the sheets like a lifeline as his body didn’t know whether it wanted to thrust into that hand or push back into the man mercilessly taking him.

It didn’t matter as he gave himself up to Thancred’s mercy. Higher and higher did his pleasure climb, until he couldn’t help but tumble down.

“Ah-” Urianger let out a broken sob as he ruined the sheets below him, body quaking at the force of his climax as he slumped boneless and blissed out, letting thancred fuck into him as his body swayed.

Thancred hissed, picking up his pace as he pushed deep, thrusts turning shallow as he focused on the drag in and out of the man as he chased his own release. 

He heard Urianger begin to whine under him, no doubt oversensitive as he began to tense a bit from the man’s brutal pace. 

“Almost, you pretty thing, just bear with me a little more.” He murmured out, planting soothing kisses at the base of Urianger’s back as he keened under him.

Urianger let out a wet exhale, his tears flowing freely now as he gripped the bed, his blissful high teetering on painful as his oversensitive body hummed in slight protest, his shaft not softening from his release as his balls drew tight and took the abuse to his nerves. He was overloaded and his brain fumbled on every thought as all he could register was the pain and pleasure wracking his body.

Until finally Thancred snapped deep, and with a few shaky thrusts emptied himself in the man under him. 

Warmth bloomed inside Urianger, and he felt full, so full. That complete feeling and fleeting, erratic thrusts of the man inside him caused his body to quake as he let out a deep moan, his shaft twitching emptily as he felt a third, dry release tear almost violently through his body.

Thancred stilled, staying inside him for a few moments as he enjoyed his post coital high, showering Urianger’s back with gentle soothing kisses.

“You did so well, Urianger... “ he cooed out, “You were amazing… simply wonderful.” he praised.

Urianger’s heart skipped a beat then, eyes fluttering closed as he let out a shaky sigh, “I should be saying that to you, dear heart…” he murmered, out, “Never has such a feeling of… completeness been mine… so perfectly… sated do i feel.” he said, sounding drunk and full of bliss.

Thancred felt that familiar giddy feeling well up in him, and he gently slid out, eyes hooding at the seed and other viscous fluids slipping out of his hole as they ran down the Elezen’s thigh.

He looked wonderful claimed like this, and Thancred felt pride that Urianger had let him do so.

He held fast onto Urianger’s hip, not letting him fall to the covers as he maneuvered the sheets, happy he had a fresh sheet under the messed one as he balled it up and tossed it aside.

“We’re gonna run out of handkerchiefs if we keep this up~ he joked, snatching a cloth off the nightstand as he gently and meticulously cleaned that which spilled from his friend before setting him to lay down.

Urianger smiled tiredly, “If you wanted to continue… I fear thou may have to settle for cuddling close. This body of mine is not used to so much… attention.” he purred out.

Thancred grinned, “Trust me, I’m not some fertile sex-eikon that can keep going like a rabbit in spring. We both need a rest after that.” he chuckled out, laying by the Elezen man and stroking his cheek. “Cuddling would be very much appreciated though… I don’t really want to leave you.”

Urianger smiled warmly at that, and snuggled close, hugging the man and resting his head on Thancred’s chest as he let exhaustion wash over him, “Then stay… Even if the night is bright, it will be a cold one without you here to warm my bed.”

Thancred smiled and pet his hair, “I promise I will not leave you… Sleep Urianger, I will be close to follow.”

Urianger nodded, already feeling the tendrils of sleep tugging at his eyelids as he began to doze.

They drew the curtains, blackening the room as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the oneshot that started it all. "Let Us Play, as Lovers Do" was the original title, and the little poem was going to be the summary.
> 
> I wrote this first before writing the two earlier chapters, as such it is MUCH longer, but I hope y'all enjoyed it :D
> 
> I've got an aftermath chapter to write, but that's been going slow since shadowbringers has taken over my lifeeeee. Still with this chapter in particular I hope I did the ship justice.


	4. Mornings and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a morning after, and common ground has to be found.

Urianger’s body felt heavy, like he was drunk, and thinking through a fog.

The first thing he realized was that he was warm, pleasantly so. He snuggled into that warmth and sighed as he curled around it.

The next thing he noticed was someone was stroking his hair. 

He felt like maybe this should trouble him, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it as he attempted to fight off the tendrils of unconsciousness.

Last, he heard voices, familiar ones.

“...not your fault, Minfilla…”

Not her fault… Thancred?

“...fae said it would help you be happy… didn’t know… ou and Urianger going to be okay?”

Minfillia… don’t sound so sad, sweet girl…

The voices became clearer, and he began to shift.

“He’s waking Minfillia, I have to talk to him. If you could leave us and go play with the fae for a while?”

“Alright Thancred…”

They had to talk… what about?

Oh his head... the more he tried to push himself awake the more it hurt.

Still, eventually his eyes slid open, glancing around tiredly and squinting as light flooded his eyes.

When his vision cleared and clarity began to come to him, he immediately felt apprehension in his gut, images flooding his mind the clearer his thoughts became.

No… surely that was all a dream… A fleeting want from a lonely heart.

Yet here was Thancred, sitting propped against the mountain of pillows in Urianger’s bed. 

Urianger glanced to the chest he rested his head on, feeling Thancreds fingers threading in his hair soothingly as his body was curled around the Hyuran man.

The naked Hyuran man… and Urianger was in the same state.

“Good Morning.” Thancred murmured out, moving to gently stroke at Urianger’s nape, “I hope it’s a good morning anyway.”

The gunbreaker’s voice made him feel like someone dumped ice water over him. “Twas not a dream then… what mine mind insists transpired between us?” Urianger asked quietly.

Thancred’s hand stilled, his expression pensive, “Afraid not… Seems when Minfillia gave us that fruit to share it was with the best of intentions, but sharing it was the start of a spell meant to enthrall us and make us whimsical as the fae that enchanted us after we went to sleep.” He mused. 

Oh.

Bugger.

Urianger felt like maybe he should’ve seen that angle, that perhaps the sharing of the fruit was the start of the ritual and magic would come after. Not that hindsight did him any good here.

Thancred paused to gauge Urianger’s reaction, before continuing. “Under normal circumstances we would’ve just frolicked like the little winged troublemakers, but in my youth my libido was quite synonymous with that sort’ve play and I guess it bled through. Seems the fae picked up that my mood would turn lecherous and decided to aid us in our… games.“ Thancred huffed out in annoyance, reaching to the nightstand and playing with the fully drained crystalline bottle. “Snugbloom oil… they put it in our basket that we wouldn’t wound ourselves in desperation. I don’t know if I should be mad or thank them that they helped keep me from hurting you…”

Urianger took a moment to process this.

He remembered everything quite clearly. During their time yesterday there was only joy, and when Thancred had courted him, going so far to ask to bed him it had been like something shiny and new… Something adventurous with the promise of a new experience.

Those feelings had been so pure, unmarred by insecurity or doubts.

He had been attracted to Thancred long before that enchantment and the spell had kept him in the moment, letting him do what he wanted without worry of the consequences of tomorrow and seizing what he wanted most at the time.

Thancred had asked, and Urianger had wanted, and so they did. It was not unpleasant… it was quite wonderful, actually… but…

“I’m sorry, Urianger.” Thancred said, guilt obvious in his tone as he glanced down at him, “I am only still here because you did not deserve to wake alone, not when I’m truly upset at what happened.”

Urianger felt his heart sink at that.

Therein lie the consequences of their coupling.

Urianger held him tighter, closing his eyes, “Thou speaketh like you took advantage, when the spell overtook us both.” He said gently, careful with his words, “If there is blame, it lies with mine lack of insight. Would that I had been more knowledgeable or less naive of the fae’s tricks, this would not have happened.”

Thancred shook his head, “Don’t you dare say I should blame you, not when I…” He let out a soft sigh, “Firsts are important, Urianger. I remember my first kiss… the first person I lay with… That you made known that I would take those and I took them gladly… Enchantment or no I have robbed you of something precious.” 

Urianger had to fight back a click of his tongue.

He knew to Thancred this had just been a tryst, that the man found him attractive and without a conscience he had taken what he found enticing.

In Hyuran and Elezen culture, virginity was something not to be given so easily, so he understood how he must feel taking something many normally would not have given so freely… but…

“Thancred, worry not of virtue. I married my work long ago, and work hath no need for chastity.” Urianger said as he slowly sat up.“Thou took great care in deflowering me… It warms my heart at the gentleness you showed…” 

Thancred frowned, “Still… you deserved better than that.” He mumbled out.

“If I were to give myself to someone and remember mine first for the rest of my days, full glad am I you received me…” Urianger said as he glanced to the side, “...though I wish it had been under different circumstances. For your sake more than mine.” 

Thancred raised a brow curiously, “For my sake?”

Urianger mulled his coming words over, he figured with this mess how it was now there was no reason not to be honest. 

“There is but one thing that brings upset to me, that thy worry so much for my sake, and are unhappy as a result.” Urianger paused, hoping he wouldn’t sound desperate. “So please do not look at me so… Like our coupling was a mistake when at present there are few others I would share this with.”

Thancred looked guilty, his face softening at the small confession, “... I can’t give you a relationship, Urianger… “

“Nor would I beg you to swear yourself to me.” Urianger replied back easily. “Though a virgin I was, a child I am not. I do not regret what happened… nor would I ask for you to take responsibility.”

Thancred let out a defeated groan, before giving a weak smile, “if you’re truly alright then I’ll stop…” He hesitated, before sitting up, scratching the back of his head as he glanced away, “I just… wish you had your first kiss… gods your first time on your own terms.”

Urianger let out a long, tired sigh.

He usually wouldn’t be so bold, but he did not want a brooding Thancred, and he had enough inner turmoils to add this to them. Urianger also didn’t like being treated like a delicate flower. They were adults and neither of them seemed to regret what happened.

So… he decided he’d nip this issue in the bud.

“Thancred. Look hither.” He said as he sat up and leaned forward.

Thancred glanced toward him, “mm what-”

Urianger didn’t let him talk as he kissed him.

Urianger gazed at the other through hooded lashes, watching as Thancred’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. It didn’t take long before Thancred’s lids closed shut, the gunbreaker deepening the kiss.

At least the spell didn’t take away any memories, kissing was quite pleasant when he got the hang of it.

Urianger felt Thancred smile into the kiss, and suddenly he was kissing back, a hand coming up and caressing his ear in a way that had his whole body shuddering. Urianger was still a bit awkward at this, gripping the sheets on either side of Thancred as he allowed the much more experienced Hyuran man to pet his ear and stroke his nape and explore, feeling like Thancred was sucking the life out of him.

After a moment, Thancred pulled away, eyes glimmering playfully and his face curious as he let out a slow exhale, “Well now... what was that, mm?” he murmured out.

Urianger smiled at him, “It was a kiss. One on my terms.” He said simply.

Thancred grinned at that, “Is it now…?” He said, voice dipping low and sensual as he leaned close to him, “Might I hear more about what you want to do with me on your terms then?” He mused out.

Urianger let out a soft noise as he enjoyed the crooning in his ear, turning to look at Thancred through heavy lids and sighing shakily as their lips brushed softly together.

Gods even without the fae his blood was rushing, his heart fluttering… Even if they couldn't be more than this… what they had between the was so much more than he ever thought he’d have with someone else..

“Mm… Use thy imagination… Full sure am I that by now you know my wants…” Urianger murmured out, closing the distance and pulling him into another kiss.

Yes… they could just be this, whatever this was.

Thancred hummed into the kiss, lazily twining their tongues and petting down the elezen’s nape before pulling back. “I wouldn’t mind turning any fantasies you have into reality when there’s time.” He whispered out, nuzzling the elezen’s cheek before showering his neck and shoulder with small kisses.

When there was time… then…

“Mm…” Urianger hummed out huskilly, “I look forward to it, dear Thancred.”

They had a wonderful morning together, promises of more play to come whispered between them in the first lazy hours of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that! I'm thinking I may or may not add some one-shot smut chapters during the MSQ/Eden if I feel up for writing them (I still need to finish my bard fic so i'll see how things go lool) if I do, this may be the first of a series so maybe that'll be a thing people are interested in? I hope the ship becomes more popular, because I really love the family dynamic between these three, and eden raids just made it worse rofl.


	5. Try to Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying was something Uranger had done a lot to his friends in recent years. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to.
> 
> Sometimes He wished he could lie to himself for a change and pretend everything was fine.

Urianger found that he and Thancred had an unusual relationship.

They had been taught and practically raised by the same man, god's rest Louisoix soul, but had grown into complete opposites.

Had someone told him ten, or maybe even just two years ago that they’d be raising a young girl together while also struggling to keep apart like two hormonal teens, he’d have laughed and said it was quite the tale.

Yet here they were.

Thancred always knew what to say and do to make Urianger melt into his hands, and the elezen had grown to love the way the man would sneak into his personal space and tempt him when Minfillia was away or asleep.

Urianger couldn’t help but yield to that playful nature and steal away to a quieter place to be with him.

It was almost enough to make the elezen forget… almost enough to just let himself be happy.

Almost… but he knew this was an evanescent relationship.

Urianger knew eventually the truth would come out that he was complicit in the Exarch’s plans. This tale would end with either The Exarch dying or their dear warrior perishing from the strain of the journey they were going to put them on.

It was Minfillia all over again, and even if he didn’t play the part of a villain this time, he was being a liar and a deceiver to people who trusted him. He once again had to sit back and watch as the machinations of someone else spiraled the lives of his friends out of control.

Sometimes Thancred looked like he noticed, but he never said anything.

Never, save for the once.

It started out so innocent, Urianger was washing up after dinner and Thancred was resting against him, watching his hands move.

And then…

“You know you can tell me if there’s anything on your mind, Urianger.” He said quietly.

Urianger’s hands stilled, staring at his reflection in the silver dish he had been cleaning.

“I know something’s on your mind.” Thancred let out a soft chuckle, “Force of habit, I suppose, but I can tell sometimes when we’re together your mind is somewhere else… somewhere that troubles you.” He glances up, “Like right now…By the looks of it, I doubt you want me asking what it is, but I can’t help but ask if I can lend an ear.”

Urianger let out a slow exhale, giving himself time to think.

“Sometimes…” Urianger paused, trying to think of something to say that was believable. “Sometimes I find myself wondering what is between us. Whither our duality is going, wherefore it will be in time passing… Verily consulting the stars I find myself doing as I pour over the tomes and charts of where they would be in the night sky… be it because they are hidden from sight or due to mine own error, either or the fates will not answer me.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. Sometimes Urianger wondered what they were. He wouldn’t dare to call them lovers, but it felt like they were more than random trysts. It wasn’t something that plagued him like the betrayal he was no doubt weaving against his friends, but it would have to do.

Thancred searched his eyes, his gaze even.

For a moment, Urianger worried he didn’t believe him.

After a while though, Thancred relented, sighing with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around Urianger and pulled him close. “When all of this insanity is over we’ll figure things out. Don’t worry so much, Urianger.” He said quietly.

Urianger smiled warmly at him, relief flooding him that the conversation was over. He hated lying, but for now, he would pretend that everything was fine. That’s all he could do.

So he pretended.

He pretended that everything was okay when Thancred left with Minfillia again.

Pretended things were fine when he came back with their beloved hero in tow.

Pretended even when Y’shtola became wise to what he was hiding, when Minfillia suffered before and after her change to Ryne, and when it became apparent their hero was slowly becoming too weak to go on.

It was all he could do until the end… and then everything went wrong.

After the last lightwarden fell, Their hero dying and the Exarch taken, they demanded the truth.

Urianger told them everything.

He took the betrayed looks from Y’shtola and Alisae, took the disappointed glance that Alphinaud had given him. He even was able to meet Ryne’s eyes, though it pained him to see her faith in him waver.

He never looked at Thancred… he couldn’t bring himself to look at his face.

When Urianger was done explaining, he took the “You should have told us.” and “We could’ve found a different way” and all the other words he could no longer deny to be true.

For all the shouting and lecturing he endured, The gunbreaker had said nothing, didn’t force Urianger to look at him.

For some reason that stung worse than all of their disappointment.

They separated afterward, scouring in vain for a way to save their friend until the hero’s untimely awakening.

When they met with the Warrior of darkness, Urianger felt his heart break as their hero of heroes struggled to leave and face dangers alone, doubling over in what was no doubt excruciating pain as they went to see their journey to its end.

He stood with this warrior of warriors, and everyone fell in step as they followed the hero’s lead.

Then a miracle had happened. Despite all odds they had won, and their hero stood victorious once more.

A large party was had at The Crystarium. There was such happiness in the air as they all celebrated.

But wounds were fresh, and Alisae and Y’shtola refused to stray too close to him. He could hardly blame them and he was perfectly fine with keeping his distance until wounds began to heal.

He was fine with it… until he heard the familiar laugh of the gunbreaker.

Urianger turned and saw Thancred laughing with an Elezen woman at the bar. She was beautiful and fair and extremely interested in whatever it was that Thancred was saying.

An ugly feeling coiled in his gut when he saw Thancred lean in and whisper something into her ear, and before he knew it he was storming over.

“Thancred, prithee tell me what thou art doing drinking in the company of maids when thou should be with your young charge.” Urianger crossed his arms, “Ryne no doubt misses thee, would thou leave her wanting?”

A look of recognition flew onto the woman’s face, “The little girl who was with your companions? She’s not your daughter is she?” She asked warily.

Thancred blinked, stuttering as he tried to take control of the quickly derailing mood.

Urianger put a hand to his hip, feeling a slight satisfaction at watching him squirm, “Nay, not biological daughter no. Though with his sordid history one can’t help but wonder if there are any children waiting in the wings were he to go back to any of his trysts…” Urianger answered for Thancred, fighting off a huff, “Shall I go down the list of just the ones I know off mine immediate memory.”

The woman frowned, “That will not be necessary, no.” She said as she got up, “I believe i’m done here.”

Thancred watched her go, rubbing his temples in slight frustration as he stopped the barkeep from bringing him another drink, ordering water instead. “If you were jealous you could’ve just told me. It was harmless flirting.” He said, obviously put off.

Urianger frowned, “‘Twas not jealousy, I speak the truth. Ryne should not be alone on a day of celebration. I would fill the roll but… I feel mayhaps everyone needs a bit of time away from me.”

Thancred frowned as he took his water and drank it down, "I see. So for some reason you thought that I should be exempt from this broody distancing you’ve been doing so you could ruin my fun." He said, clearly annoyed as he sobered up.

Those words stung, and Urianger felt that jealousy slip away as easily as it came, guilt quickly taking its place.

What was he doing…

"Apologies… thou art right." Urianger said quietly, voice twinged with sorrow. "I won't be a bother any longer." He finished as he turned heel to leave.

Urianger knew he shouldn't be here. He had no place here.

"Urianger- wait that's not how I meant it!" Thancred called after him as the elezen strode out.

Urianger ignored him as he quickened his steps past the cacophony of people celebrating.

He needed to leave. Thancred was well within his rights to seek other people’s company, to not want to be around him anymore… who would? There was only so much betrayal and deceit one could take before they wisened up.

"Urianger, wait! Curse those godsdamned legs of yours!"

He could still forget this. They weren't lovers and from the start Urianger knew they never would be.

If he left now he could handle how this hurt.

"Got you!" Thancred gripped at Urianger's arm "Finally. Stop twisting my words around and hold on."

Urianger ripped his arm out of Thancred's grip. "Leave me to mine own devices, Thancred. This is a time of celebration and I am quite done souring it…"

“You’d sour it more by running off like you were trying to.” Thancred said as he let out a sigh, “Come, we need to talk. They’ve given me a room in the pendants and I want to talk to you about something.”

Urianger kept his gaze to the floor, once again unable to bring his eyes to meet him. “There is nothing to talk about… I am unworthy of thy time, nor do I deserve any mercy you wish to give-”

“Oh _fuck_ off, Urianger. Enough.” Thancred said as he grabbed Urianger’s wrist again. “The only mercy there needs to be is you sparing me from those thoughts of yours. You’re putting words in my mouth and filling your head with thoughts that I'm not even thinking!”

Urianger blinked, so dumbstruck he couldn’t help but stare at the man before him.

Thancred was pouting, visibly annoyed but aside from that his eyes were sincere, brows furrowed with worry.

“Talk to me….” Thancred said softly. “I just want to talk. Get out of your head for a moment and let’s just figure this all out… preferably in the privacy of my room.”

Urianger glanced to the side, and though they were mostly being ignored for festivities they had caught the eyes of some curious passersby.

“Let us away then…” Urianger said quietly in defeat, feeling Thancred tug him gently by the arm as he led him toward The Pendants.

It was funny. Thancred never liked any sort’ve leadership role, more intent on fulfilling someone's wishes rather than leading the charge for his own.

Not to mention he was quite a bit shorter than Urianger himself.

Yet here Urianger was being lectured and led by the wrist like a child, and the elezen truly felt lost like one. He supposed despite their height and traits, Urianger was definitely no leader himself, and Thancred could be quite aggressive when he felt he had to be.

Urianger supposed he was just attracted to people who were stronger willed, or stronger in general. His romantic history seemed to reflect that.

They made their way into Thancred’s room, the gunbreaker not letting go of him till he had closed the door and locked it.

Urianger suddenly felt like he didn’t know what to do with his hands as he hugged his arms to himself and stared timidly at the hyuran man.

Thancred tsked, rubbing his temples as his eyes clenched shut. He seemed like he was trying to pick his words very carefully.

Urianger idly played with one of the glittering chains on his robes, feeling awkward at the silence. “If ‘tis too much I can come back after a time. I understand if thou needs space-”

“What are we, Urianger?” Thancred interrupted, looking at him with tired eyes, “You said you were struggling with what we were, but that was a lie. I knew it was a lie, but I didn’t press you on it because I thought you were hiding something small that was hard to discuss, not a secret that put the lives of our _bloody_ comrades on the line.”

Urianger felt his heart clench at the accusatory tone, shaking his head, “Though betrayal and deceit hath slighted thee, mine struggles were no lie.” Urianger said with a sigh, “I… could not put a name to what we are, especially not now when thou bears shaken trust and mine heart is a storm.”

Thancred let out a long, tired sigh as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as a pensive look fell on his face, “Well… what do you want us to be?”

Urianger fidgeted, feeling more awkward from the question. “I suppose… I would just want us to be on speaking terms. Full do I understand if you do not wish the same, however.”

Thancred groaned. “You misunderstand me.” He said as he kicked off the wall, walking up to Urianger, “Forget all the baggage. If this was a perfect world where nothing had gone wrong… what would you want out of us. What relationship would make you happiest.”

Urianger's heart fluttered, his eyes hooded as he felt a need for acceptance ache heavy in his heart. "I would want… this." Urianger said quietly, "Thy very presence grounds me… thy touch even slight as it is brings me all the relief in the world…" Urianger touched a hand to his chest, gripping at his robe. "I want all that thou art willing to give… because the thought us apart even if I am deserving of it puts mine heart in a grave… it kills me."

Thancred gazed into Urianger's eyes, boring into them with his as he searched his face. He slowly blinked, before smiling softly. "Fair enough I suppose." He said as he let out a long sigh, “Good. After finding out you were hiding something like that I… couldn’t help but wonder about those feelings of yours.”

Urianger raised a brow, “Couldst thou elaborate?”

Thancred sighed, “I thought… maybe…” his eyes grew distant, “You were just playing along with what I wanted so you could hide things easier.” He shrugged, “I thought that if you had, then it had worked. I knew something was wrong, but didn’t have the heart to press you on it. I felt a fool for being so soft.”

Urianger’s heart ached deep at that.

“Oh Thancred… truly I could never…” Urianger let out a shaky sigh “Though a silver tongue I have been known to have on occasion, thy heart is not mine to taketh and twist into something of mine own need.” He paused, trying to collect himself, “Thou hast been so good to me… would that I could bring myself to be so awful… The thought that thou carried such a burden wounds me…”

Thancred smiled warmly at that, and pulled Urianger close. "Hey no crying now. I’ve never been good with tears.” He said with a sigh, “I’ve known you for most of my life, Urianger. If you don’t have that face of yours hidden I can read you like a book, I know this time you mean what you say.

Urianger glanced to the side slyly, “ ‘Tis a blessing, for once, that keen eye of yours.”

“Only this once?” Thancred chuckled out, eyes glimmering for a bit before his smile fell slightly, “I know sometimes secrets must be kept, but you have to trust me more. This was not your choice to make, you played with our companions life and they should have had the choice… not you." He said quietly. " if you want me to stay… if you truly mean that then there has to be more trust between us. I can’t answer Ryne’s questions on why you feel the need to lie, and I shouldn’t have to." Thancred pulled Urianger down slightly, "All I ask is that you have a little bit more faith in me, mm?"

Urianger’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as he slowly nodded.

Thancred smiled in response, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

It was so innocent and soft, but it warmed Urianger through all the same.

He didn’t realize how much he had missed Thancreds touch till then.

The kiss was returned, gently like this moment was made of glass and could break at the slightest wrong move.

When Thancred pulled away, he grinned.

"Stay with me tonight, Not for anything physical just… I want you here with me." Thancred said softly, already taking Urianger by the hands and leading him to the bed. "I don't want to be with anyone else tonight, and I worry if I leave you alone you’ll get skittish and run off on me…"

Urianger chuckled, eyes fluttering shut as he kicked off his shoes and slid into bed. "Never could I resist words spun with such honeyed succor as thine… mine heart could never deny thee."

Thancred smiled, shirking his jacket and toeing off his boots, shedding clothes till he was down to his smallclothes. "Then shed that robe before one of those spiky bits on your chains pokes me. Just because I won't bed you in this late hour doesn't mean I wish to be stabbed when I tug you over."

A warm smile, and Urianger was down to his black small clothes and hugging the Hyuran man tight.

"Truly did I miss thee, Thancred." Urianger murmured quietly into the hyuran man’s hair as he began to doze.

Thancred hummed as he gave a slight nod, tracing small circles soothingly down Urianger’s back as he willed the other to sleep.

The two slept better than they had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was done with this story, but instead of making a sequel since this really did feel like a one-off I decided to tack it on to this story.
> 
> Do consider this story complete for now, but If I write any drabbles that fit into this story I might put them here instead of making oneshot sequels~


	6. Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred found that he never stood still, and ever since he had gone off on his own found himself running off from adventure to adventure.
> 
> Perhaps it was time to steal Urianger away with him, even if it was just this once.

When the morning came and they said their peace with the Exarch, The warrior of light mentioned that Feo Ul had come to them in a dream. The fair king was quick to appear before them and confirm this, and announced that it was a travesty that a celebration had happened at the Crystarium, and not in Il Mheg. The king then announced that a party would be held at the fae’s castle.

Their precious little sapling was to attend with friends in tow.

Thancred knew Urianger WAS going to bow out… but Feo Ul asked him to come by name.

“The pixies have missed you so, Urianger. Don’t keep them waiting or I can’t guarantee they won’t play a trick or two on your friends while i’m not looking.” Feo Ul had teased.

Urianger had sighed, and after a bit of coaxing from Y'shtola and Alisae who were starting to forgive him, he acquiesced.

There was much merriment at the palace, music and games with all fae in attendance.

It was not Thancreds usual party, but he didn't mind. Seeing the warrior of darkness happy among the fae was worth the trip.

That, and watching the pixies play small tricks on the twins was entertaining in its own right.

Eventually everyone began to tire, and Thancred took it upon himself to get Ryne comfortable in one of the bedrooms in the palace.

After tucking Ryne into one of the fluffy canopy beds, he made his way back down to the main hall where the fae were thinning out to go home. Y'shtola and the Warrior were talking by themselves. The twins had retired, and it seemed like they would be soon to follow. 

Eventually they did, Urianger moving to go with them until a group of pixies flew close.

"Urianger it's been too long! Come show us the pretty magics, we want to see!" A fae had asked.

"Yeeees! Make the cards dance and map out the stars for us! Even if they're back in the sky, surely those glittering lights it would look prettier at night." Another had chimed in.

Urianger chuckled, "Alright but only for a small time. Mine body will eventually ache for rest."

And so Urianger humored the fae, and Thancred couldn’t help but stay to watch the curious scene.

Urianger’s movements were soft and playful as he teased the pixies close with his starglobe and had the cards flit around them. His movements tantalized Thancred’s senses and kept the gunbreaker grounded where he was.

Thancred knew if he asked Urianger to actually dance the man would stumble over his feet and be unable to do much, but his grace and the precision of his steps had him gliding about in a way that could only be described as a dance.

Urianger caught his eye, turning and smiling warmly at him as he gave him a gentle bow. 

Thancred nodded at him in response and could feel his heart swell as Urianger’s movements shifted. The elezen was subtle, but he added a bit of flair to his play, his spells catching the wind under his robes and giving Thancred a look at his long, slender legs. He’d turn in ways that showed off that back that was framed beautifully by the soft fabric and glittering gold of his robe.

He couldn't help but be entranced as all thought of retiring to bed left him. 

When the fae had their fun and went to find then next thing that caught their interest, Thancred let out a soft sigh and moved to turn in.

"Though the palace is lovely, I find myself wanting to away to mine abode til morn…" Urianger mused, loud enough for Thancred to hear. " The comforts of home are something that twas amiss during our journey…” He glanced at the gunbreaker, “Wouldst thou think it overmuch to ask, nay… were I to beg thee for thine company?"

Thancred paused at the door, glancing back at Urianger with hooded eyes,"I'm not so sure if I'd make good company. You put on quite a show, and if I were to go with you a quiet night would not be what I'm seeking."

Urianger’s smile turned coy. "Then 'tis good a quiet night is no wont of mine… mine interests lie in a flight of fancy i’ve been entertaining... through the night I've found myself wondering if you'd be willing to participate in a different type of merriment, one quite a bit more… hands on."

Thancred felt the grin slide onto his face, turning toward the elezen and sauntering over. "All of those pretty movements of yours… were you trying to get me all riled up, Urianger?" He asked.

Urianger’s eyes hooded, gaze full of heat. "That depends…. Did it work?"

Oh yes it did.

It had been so long since they were together. Adventuring with the group and saving the world while dealing with their own issues left no time for intimate moments. It was something Thancred hadn’t even thought about on his travels with the astrologian.

Now that everything was at peace and their issues taken care of… it was like all that time apart had accumulated into one giant want for the man in front of him. 

So they stole away, taking a boat back to the shoreline and making their way to the little cottage among fields of flowers Thancred had come to call home.

He followed Urianger back to that familiar bedroom, now bathed in moonlight from the large open window. Urianger made his way toward the moonlit area and Thancred stepped over to the bed, eyes never leaving the elezen. 

They paused, and a silence fell between them.

A silence that very slowly filled them with heat.

Urianger undid the clasps holding his outfit on him, gracefully discarding the silks and slipping off his smallclothes until he was left in nothing but his ornate jewelry, the light of the moon glinting over the precious metals. 

Seeing him bare caused a familiar want to coil hot in Thancred’s belly.

Urianger turned and walked to Thancred, pushing off the gunbreaker’s jacket and letting it fall to the floor. He stayed close to him, placing his hands on Thancred’s neck and gently tracing the tattoos there.

Thancred shuddered from the intimate touch, bringing a hand up and doing the same, cupping Urianger’s cheek as his thumb traced along the beautiful linework etched on his face.

It was a mark they shared. Marks they had earned together under the same teacher in the same place. Titles that meant so little now, but back then had been the world to them.

A past they shared.

Urianger rested his cheek against Thancred’s palm, eyes hooding as he traced his hand down his shoulder and chest, feeling his way down Thancred’s abs until his fingers were hooking onto the hem of the gunbreaker’s pants. He gazed at the hemline as his pupils eclipsed his irises, tugging gently in a silent request. Thancred shifted his hips forward in response, and Urianger went to undoing his belt and pushing his pants down past his hips.

Thancred was already achingly hard, his shaft straining against his smallclothes and a wet patch from his arousal staining the front of it.

Urianger leaned in, placing a hand to Thancred’s chest and pushing him to lay back on the bed before crawling over him. 

“Gods you know you don’t have to do this for me, Urianger…” Thancred said, unable to hide the awe in his voice as the Elezen man straddled him and continued to gently strip him of the rest of his clothes.

“I do not do this because I have to… but because t’is mine wont.” Urianger said quietly, settling over him as he reached out and grabbed a bottle of oil off the nightstand, his jewelry clinking and glittering as the moonlight caught it.

Thancred could only watch as Urianger worked himself open, the elezen’s cheeks flushed and his exhales breathy as his cock began to twitch with need between those lean, tan legs.

Gods this still all felt so unreal.

After so long, after the fighting and the frustrations and time apart, seeing Urianger like this he had to wonder if he was dreaming.

Urianger shifted, stroking at Thancred’s shaft and slicking it up before positioning himself over it as he slowly teased his way down.

Thancreds hands shot to Urianger's hips, gritting his teeth as he kept the motion smooth as possible. He wanted to snap his hips up, to bury himself in that heat, but he refused to be rough as he kept the descent slow and gentle.

When he bottomed out, Thancred held him there for a beat, not daring to move as he let Urianger get used to him.

Urianger let out a slow exhale, gazing at him through hooded eyes as he rocked his hips down, riding him in a slow, sensual way as he got used to the familiar full feeling.

Thancred met the man above him, rolling his hips up in fluid, even motions as he felt the hot tug of his walls making it difficult to keep in check. He pushed deep, and watched as Urianger stuttered in his pace, letting out a throaty moan as Thancred found that weak spot inside him.

Thancred focused on it, moving against him and being sure to press deep and stimulate those sensitive places. Thancred picked up the pace, watching as Urianger’s composure broke apart slowly and beautifully in his hands as the elezen arched into his touch.

“Gods you’re just as amazing as I remember…” Thancred breathed out, massaging those sinful hips as he pulled Urianger down rougher against him, picking up their pace, “How did I get lucky enough to have such a sweet pretty thing seating himself on me, mm?” Thancred murmured out gently.

Urianger let out a soft noise, his moans softer and more controlled as he tried to focus on talking, “Full well-ah- should I be asking this… many times I’ve wondered why mine body is your wont…” Urianger gazed at him, pupils blown wide as he met Thancred’s eager thrusts. “Thou couldst do so much better than I-”

Thancred sat up, gripping Urianger’s nape and tugging him into a bruising kiss as he swallowed down those words, grinding deep as he kissed and teased the elezen till there were only soft moans of pleasure passing Urianger’s lips. 

When he was sure Urianger was thuroughly fucked stupid and wouldn’t argue with him, the gunbreaker pulled away slightly, nipping at his bottom lip as he pressed their foreheads together gently. “I don’t want what you think is better. I want you.” Thancred grit out, punctuating his words with sharp thrusts as he felt Urianger cling tighter to him from the harder pace, “You’re all I want. Give yourself to me like this and I will take like a man starved every time because my body burns when it can’t have you…”

It was no lie. Thancred felt like a beast before the elezen above him, holding him like he would never let go as he desperately pistoned in and out of him.

Urianger cried out from the rough pace, his thighs shaking as he kept up with the gunbreaker as best as he could. Thancred was ruthless, the hard slap of skin hitting skin meeting their ears as it melded with gentle moans and hushed words of praise.

"You sound so good, feel so good... you always look so pretty when you're taking me so, Urianger.” Thancred crooned out against his ear “Show me how well you can take me.”

Urianger always felt overwhelmed when Thancred grew eager, his passion something the astrologian could hardly bear as he was taken up like this. He could do little more than be swept away by the man beneath him that claimed him so thoroughly.

It wasn’t long before Urianger’s climax blindsided him, sullying them both in thick hot streaks as he felt that sweet wave of euphoria hit him.

Thancred held fast to Urianger, watching with hooded eyes as he arched pretty in his hands, chest heaving for breath. The gunbreakers thrusts slowed, feeling guilty that he got so rough as he moved to lift Urianger off him.

Urianger gripped at him, rocking his hips down and clenching around him in a way that had Thancred snapping up to meet him.

“Ah… don’t stop…” Urianger panted out, looking dizzy from his post coital high as his head lolled forward “Take more of me. All that I am I-ah- give so I beg thee... take sweet release from what thou claimed as yours…”

Thancred gripped hard at Urianger’s hips at the soft plea, piercing up into him as he felt the elezen’s walls tug sweetly against his member.

He held Urianger close, watching as he let him thrust in and in and in until he felt close to that sweet sweet release, edging closer and closer as he felt his hips stutter and begin to lose rhythm as he chased the feeling coiling in him.

Urianger sobbed, eyes clenched shut as he felt overwhelmed and over-stimulated, the only thing he could do was weekly grind his hips down and clench tight to try and milk the thick heat that was invading his insides of its impending release

Then it hit him, hard and wonderful as he snapped deep, feeling how he filled Urianger up and shuddering at the sheer amount as he pumped him full.

Urianger let out a beautiful sound, the soft breathy whine music to Thancred’s ears as they both caught their breath.

Urianger looked dizzy as he began to tip, Thancred lazily reaching up to steady him as he rolled them sideways so the man above him could lay down.

Thancred gazed into his eyes, heart fluttering a bit at how blissed out and beautiful he looked. His cheeks were rosy and his breaths were deep and even, Urianger looking at him with an awestruck gaze.

Gods it had been too long since they were together like this…

Urianger closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips as he hummed, “Thou never ceases to leave mine body sated and satisfied, and then you go to take even more... One can’t help but wonder how you haven’t tired of me yet.”

Thancred chuckled, “Never. You’ve given me too much to quit you.” Thancred said as he nipped at his chin, “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me until you tire of these games.” 

Urianger hummed playfully in response, “Then I fear these games will go on overlong… Doubtful am I that I could ever tire of this… of you.” 

They settled together, silence coming between them.

Thancred’s thoughts shifted to the morning, and he steeled himself a bit.

“Ryne senses something in The Empty… Somewhere far past Amh Araeng.” Thancred murmured. “I fear we won’t be seeing much of civilization once we leave this place.”

Urianger’s warm gaze grew slightly distant, his smile faltering, “I see…” He let out a long sigh, forcing his smile back, “So shall it be. As long as thou vows to take care on thy journey, full well will I pray for thou to fly back to me hale and whole… as swiftly as thou art able.”

Thancred felt his heart clench at that look, a look he’d had to see many times when he left.

A look Urianger must have given not just him, but many others in his life.

His fellow Scions, Moenbryda, the Leveillur twins, Ryne… how many times had he forced that smile as he watched them leave while he waited and prayed they would come back to him safe and sound?

“Urianger… I didn’t tell you this so I could say goodbye…” Thancred cupped his cheek, “I told you so I could ask if you’d come with us.”

Urianger’s eyes widened, staring at Thancred in pure disbelief. A long silence fell between them, before the elezen’s eyes shifted to the side, his brows furrowed. Thancred could already tell he was coming up with every excuse under the sun on why he shouldn’t go.

“I… I would love to, Thancred… but thou knowest I shouldn’t-”

“Come with me.” Thancred said quietly, interrupting whatever storm Urianger had brewing in his head. “For a few years i’ve been working with someone who has made a vehicle for me and Ryne to travel. It will fit four people easily and has enough room for whatever tomes or supplies you need to bring along.”

Urianger looked so lost. 

“Why…?” Urianger asked quietly. “Of all our comrades worthy of thy companionship, why dost thou want mine company…? Most of our companions would be able to protect Ryne better-"

"I'm not asking because I need protecting. Ryne either, she can care for herself." Thancred pouted, "I want YOU to come with us. Only you, no one else." 

Urianger's brows furrrowed, "Then I understand even less... I’ve made myself a snake in a den of innocents once more, lied and broken trust yet again. Were I in thine shoes I would not be so quick to keep me close...”

Why?

Because being apart from Urianger had been torture. Because even if Urianger painted himself as a villain he was the kindest, sweetest, most selfless person Thancred had ever met. Because this had gone beyond a crush or a fling, he had grown to care for Urianger deeper than he ever thought he could.

Maybe these feelings didn’t run as deep as love, Thancred didn’t know if they were. It was all so new and it scared him, but he knew he couldn’t leave him behind again.

“Because you did what you could to protect us… Lying to us kills you inside I know it does.” Thancred murmured out, leaning close and kissing his cheek. “I know you, Urianger… I know your heart and it wants what’s best for all of us…” He pulled Urianger into a soft embrace, “I’ve come to rely on that, Ryne too… We need you… so please don’t make me go without you.”

It’s what Thancred said… but that was hardly the actual reason.

Maybe one day he’d be able to say why, or maybe he’d know the reason himself. 

What he said wasn’t the whole truth, but the way Urianger carded his fingers gently through his hair he felt maybe it was enough.

“If thou wishes it so deeply… a fool would I be to not let you whisk me away.” Urianger said softly.

Thancred pulled slightly away from the hug, and his eyes met with Urianger’s, heart fluttering at how he brimmed over with happiness.

“Pack your things tomorrow, i’ll bring Ryne round and we can all leave together.” Thancred said with a grin, hugging Urianger tight. 

Urianger returned the hug, and for the first time in a while everything felt like it was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm bad and keep tacking on chapters to this despite it being complete, but they just feel right being part of this fic okay TuT
> 
> Plus with only one smut chapter I felt like it needed to earn it's E rating. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
